Find My Way To You
by Heaven's Archer
Summary: One without the other is like day without out night. So...How did Sunstreaker find his way back to his twin? DJ helped. Just a bit. OC, OC Death, Rude Language barely there , sexists.


**AN:** We all know, Sideswipe WITHOUT Sunstreaker is like a…a…iPod with no battery (You would agree to, if all your dad listens to is the AM talk shows…*shudder*) So I'm rectifying. Basically, this is going to be a one-shot about how Sunstreaker finally got back to his twin. Because we all know only one twin is like only day or only night…

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Transformers, I would be buying myself a laptop that doesn't freeze every three seconds, and actually works when I have more than 1 program open…But I don't own transformers, nor do I make cash off my writing so I am going to have to deal with it. Until I can go and abuse the people that supposedly 'fixed' my latop last week that is…

**~~Find My Way To You~~**

Diana Jane Beach, or DJ, as I much prefer…Well, you would too, if your parents had actually called you Diana Jane. Anyway, that is obviously my name. I have dark brown hair cropped at my shoulders with a thick, black fringe. I have really odd green eyes, odd cos none of my family have ever had green eyes…ah well.

I'm pretty average, normal. I finished high school, got into a nearby college (Major in Law, Minor in Astronomy), and got myself a small apartment within a reasonable walking distance to the campus. I haven't got a car, cos I haven't got enough of my budget left for one. Sure, maybe when I get promoted and have the extra money to use but, unfortunately, that isn't happening anytime soon.

I'm about average height, just above average in the boob department and have a slim figure. Of course this coupled with the boobs? I get the wrong attention from guys. But I don't do one night stands. Nor do I go out with guys that would sit there staring at my boobs all night. So. Wrong.

I did well in college, I finished in the top five of the year, second actually, only because the first didn't believe in social lives. Now, I'm not a social butterfly, but I _do _go out at least twice a week, to a movie or to a club. I refuse to be known as a nerd.

So, here I am. Running late to work. Running in _stilettos _running late to work. It hurts. I may have to start running in joggers and then changing footwear before I walk in…Anyway. I work at a place called John George and Associates. I'll put it simply, the whole place is full of sexist bastards. The women have to sleep around to get anywhere. I don't, I have standards, but I'm only here to get some experience, so I can go somewhere else.

Tugging on my black pencil skirt and rearranging the baby pink satin blouse tucked into said skirt, a rested my matching black jacket over my shoulders and walked proudly into the law firm from hell, even if I did have blisters on my feet…

**SYSTEMS DIAGONSITIC IN PROCESS….**

**COSMETIC INJURY…EXTENSIVE**

**INJURY TO VITAL SYSTEMS…MINIMAL**

**SELF REPAIR SEQUENCING…OVERLOADED. NOT FUNCTIONING TO FULL CAPACITY**

**MAIN PROCESSOR…FUNCTIONING TO FULL CAPACTITY**

**MEMORY BANKS LOADING…LOADING…LOADING**

**LOAD COMPLETE.**

**-MEMORY BANK RECOVERY FILE-**

**PROGRAMMING…FULLY LOADED**

**PERSONAL MEMORY FILES…FULLY LOADED**

**TRACKING…ONLINE**

**NOT SENDING OUT BEACON. SYSTEM OVERLOADED.**

**UNIVERSAL POSITIONING SYSTEM…OFFLINE**

**NETWORK CONNECTION…OFFLINE**

**VOCAL PROCESSOR…ONLINE. IN PROCESS OF SELF REPAIR.**

**OPTICS…MINIMAL FUNCTION. IN PROCESS OF SELF REPAIR.**

**PREPARING FOR LANDING IN 10 HOURS…**

I sat quietly desk, fiddling with some paperwork for my last case. The cases they give me willingly aren't very important ones. But sometimes word of mouth was just as good as good as winning a corporate level case. So, I made sure I treated all my clients perfectly. A few cases I have handled had to be given to me, because the client requested me, saying their friend had told them I was one of the best.

But today, I wasn't doing anything important. I was just filing. Boring, boring paperwork. Ugh.

With my tendency to be completely unnoticed I was slightly surprised when I looked up to see the boss standing over my desk with a sadistic grin on his face.

'Um…C-can I help you at all, sir?'

Darren's face turned…ok the only description that fit was…well. Evil.

'Yes you can, Beach. You can tell me why I suddenly have an _influx _of people only wanting _you, _a _girl_. To handle their case!'

I gulped. Told you he was a sexist bastard.

'I have n-no idea, sir.'

He curled his lip threateningly.

'I'm sorry to say but we have a strict…_loyalty,_' he sneered the word at me, 'between our associates. And newbies, who think they are the best, _undermining, _those that actually are, is _not _something we want here. You have an hour to pack your desk.'

I was frozen in shock as he walked out. The employee's quickly turning their heads away in pity as I tried not to cry.

**ENTERING PLANET ATMOSPHERE**

**ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ARRIVAL SIX EARTH HOURS**

This is horrible. It isn't…well it definitely isn't the end of the world but, I just got fired for doing well! It is so…so…wrong. OK, I know as a lawyer I should be able to do better vocabulary wise. But, I'm unemployed as of four hours ago. I deserve a break. Heh. Loyalty my ass!

I walked down the beach (1), the opposite end to civilization, on my way to my 'special place', sorta like a happy place. But it isn't in my head.

To say my special place was special was an understatement. It was heading towards autumn, but the flowers were still blooming randomly around the clearing. The trees were still green and the grass was still soft. I lay down on the ground putting my arms behind my head and resting on them.

Ok, so, I had been fired for doing well. It's not the end of the world. I still have money in my savings account. I can always look for a new firm to work for. I mean, I finished second in the entire class, with one the best scores ever seen as well. Somewhere has to want some form of potential like that!

I sighed again. This was so ridiculous. Why was the first place I worked at full of egotistical bastards anyway…

I closed my eyes gently as I felt my thoughts get slower and slower…

**ESTIMATED LANDING TIME IN 10 EARTH MINUTES.**

**PREPARING LANDING FUNCTIONS**

**PLACE OF ARRIVAL: UNNAMED WOODS, NEVADA, COAST**

The first thing I was aware of was the roaring. It was when I opened my eyes that a seriously began to scream.

I'd like to think I wasn't over reacting. Though, I didn't have much to compare to being about to be hit by a meteor.

I quickly scrambled out of the way, running for the cover of the trees just as the giant, flaming mass hit the ground. Hard. Carving a hole into my special place.

The heat was extensive. The meteor had brought with it a…few…flames. Yea, pretty. Not. The place was on fire! I quickly turned towards the beach, preparing to run for the water when the ground around me was suddenly cast in shadow. I froze. Turning around slowly and slowly looking upwards. I saw about 20 something feet worth of metal robot.

Then I fainted.

I sat quietly in the giant ro- mec- uhhh….Sunstreaker's hand, it was pretty big; bigger than my bed at least.

He told me a lot. Well, in snippets anyway. He doesn't really like to talk. And he is _incredibly _touchy. Not to mention vain. Which is why after almost two hours. We were still sitting near the highway. Waiting for Sunny to find an alt form.

Yea, apparently it had to be fast, new, good-looking (like him apparently. But I don't usually go for the giant robot type…) and it also had to be sunshine yellow. Well, that's what I called it. He called it something else. But I still think its sunshine yellow…

Yea, so he told me about how he was separated from his twin somewhere a few light years beyond Pluto. He talked about Cybertron, about the war, the factions. He talked about the 'bots themselves. He started to talk about his friends as well. He explained the ranks, the different jobs. How a designation can normally be used to determine a bots abilities or a characteristic. He explained how some of his systems where down so the other Autobots couldn't find him. But apparently, a large group of them headed towards Egypt. I asked him if his twin was with them. He whispered that he didn't know.

In turn I told him about my world.

I told him about culture, about different people, places, religions. I talked about my childhood, my college. I talked about our laws, which he compared to his own. I vented about my boss. He agreed or offered another opinion in all the right places. I explained the more…stupid, points of human life. Superstition and Santa Claus and other illogical stuff no human even understood.

We shared worlds. Lives. Souls. And suddenly, despite our size. We didn't seem so far apart after all.

Of course this was when Sunny saw a pretty, yellow 2009 Lamborghini. Gosh, he can be vain.

But, he was my friend. And I was going to get him home.

…….

Even if it did mean I would be dipping into my end-of-the-world savings account.

'Dude, you think anyone's comin' for us?' I heard a pile of rubble whine.

'As if they'd come for your ugly mug, bro! Me on the other hand…' came the reply.

'If I could free my hands right I would kick your ass!!'

I paused, staring out the driver's side window. No, don't worry I don't need to drive. Sunny is doing it all for me. The positive of having the giant alien robot being able to transform into a totally sick car.

'Do we think they're ok?' I said quietly.

'Probably not by the looks of _that _stinkin' 'con.'

'Holy Shit.'

The monster robot could probably be classes as a mountain. It. Was. Massive. It was maroonish…God what an awful look. Wait, not the time to critque a giant robot that could squish me under half its baby toe. Besides, the more important fact is that it's sucking sand and bricks from the pyramid.

Oh, come ON. Destroy your own freaking national icons!!

'Ummm…What are we gonna do?' I asked quietly, knowing he could hear me.

'I dunno _exactly _what I'm gonna do, but I have a vague idea.'

The yellow Lamborghini screeched to a stop, a massive feat considering we were speeding across sand not two seconds ago, and popped open the sleek doors.

'Ok, human drop off point,' he murmured, without even a hint of his normal arrogance, his voice filled with abnormal care and kindness.

'What do you mean?' I whispered, frightened, 'I don't wanna go!'

'You sound like a sparkling!'

'I sound like I'm worried about you!!'

'I'll be fine.'

I got out of the car reluctantly, knowing there was no way I was going to win against a stubborn robot who probably had literally all the time in the world.

Stepping into the hot sun in a pair of short gym shorts and a singlet that showed my stomach, I immediately felt the hot Egyptian sun beating down on my shoulders and face.

I heard the loud clicks, whirrs and static noise that symbolled Sunny transforming into his bipedal form. He knelt down in front of me and I immediately jumped and swung up into his hands, staring him down (please keep in mind I am effectively staring down a _giant robot_).

'Just remember _Sunstreaker_,' he cringed slightly, as I growled 'if your aft does not make it back to me in one piece. I will hunt you down, even if I have to drag you back, from the matrix, _myself! Understood?_'

He mumbled incoherently.

'I said, Do you understand!'

'Yes, ma'am…'

'Good,' I whispered brokenly, as a hugged a giant finger, 'you better come back, you big, yellow teddy bear.'

He slowly rubbed my back as I cried quietly. 'I promise. You're the best friend I've ever had. Thanks for not letting me chase you away…'

He lowered me gently to the ground and stood again, covering his emotions with a well-checked mask. He looked at me once again before turning a running towards the enormous monster, about 50 times his size, with no fear passing through him once.

This is what he did. He was a warrior.

I quickly ran across the sand to the piles of junk that apparently covered two more robots. God, how many of them were there…

I looked at the massive truck that seemed to be pinning down the rubble.

'Hello?' I called.

'Yo! Bro! I told you someone would come for us!'

'Well, lucky your all covered up, cos I bet they'd run once they saw your ugly face!'

'I'ma kick your ass!!'

'GUYS!! What the hell!' I screamed, 'Look, if you wanna get out of here, your gonna shut up and listen to me.'

'Damn the squishy's good…'

'Dude, shut up!'

I sighed. 'Ok. I need to know where your cannons are pointing, can you do something that could show me, please? Lowest intensity laser you probably be good…'

A few rocks moved suddenly as two very low grade beam cut through the pile, the truck shuddered as one of the beams hit the bottom of it. My eyes light up.

'Who's this one?' I called, kicking a piece of robotic foot.

'OUCH! What'dya think your doing!?!'

'Ok, you are. I need you to shoot a medium intensity beam until that massive truck pinning you down has been moved off.'

'How do we know when its moved?'

'Far out, you'll know ok? Now just firing it. Don't stop, I'm going to see if I can find an actual robot, mech thing that may be a bigger help than me.'

'But-'

'Just do it!'

The beam hit the truck, illuminating it with a red light just as I turned away.

I spared a glance to the pyramid, where Sunny was fighting the freak of nature with a massive b- Oh my god. That is just…wrong. Very wrong (2). But Sunny seemed to be holding his own, keeping away from the 'cons gaping mouth and firing shots to try and weaken it.

I moved even quicker, heading towards some ruins that had quite a few war-like noises coming from it. You know, guns and the like. Yea, I'm kinda stupid, running straight _into _a battle. But, hey, its part of my genetics.

'Hey! Don't go there, girl! Turn back the other way this is dangerous!' came a cry from my left.

'Oh,no shit sherlock!' I screamed whipping around only to pause and stare dumbly.

What I was looking at was almost a direct copy of Sunny, only silver.

'Y-You wouldn't happen to be Sideswipe would you?'

'Yea, that's me. Can't seem to place you though.'

'Oh, you've…you've never met me before,' I responded breathlessly.

'Now I'm getting confused.'

I floundered for a minute before remember ing what I had just left. God, I have a multiple track mind. But damn I wish the tracks would all work at once.

'Talking rubble!' I cried, 'I mean, um, two robots. Under rubble at the foot of the Pyramid. There's another fighting off a beast the size of the pyramid. But I dunno how you'll he'll last if he keeps on his own.'

Sideswipe cursed before running full bull in towards the pyramid, not even stopping to consider transforming.

'I found my way back…' Sunstreaker murmured as he lay on the recharge bed in Sides' and his room.

'Yea,' Sides murmured, 'You always said you would. But, I gotta admit, Twin, sometimes I almost thought…'

'Yea…'

The two sat in companionable silence for quiet awhile, just letting their own memories from the time they were separated wash over them.

Suddenly, Sideswipe started laughing. Sunny looked over at him curiously with an optic ridge raised.

'You know what I just realised?' Sides gasped out.

Sunstreaker shook his head slowly, 'You know, for my twin you think pretty strangely. I can't keep up with you.'

Sideswipes frowned at thw obvious insult, quickly sobering himself.

'That was mean.'

'Get over it. You were saying?' Sunny pressed.

'Well, the way DJ got us back together, she could've made a pretty amazing matchmaker.'

'Yea, she would have loved the pranks we've got planned…'

The truth was, Sunstreaker had been right. An autobot war was no place for a human. The two sets of wins had jumped up and fought hard against that primus-forsaken beast, eventually getting it down and out for the count. But they found her later. She washalf covered in rubble, with a smile on her lips. Completely still.

Ratchet said she had been hit by the flying rubble and it did something, broke a few bones, but it had raputured something that, as it took so long to find her, killed her.

Sunstreaker tried to hold in his sobs and tears but his twin sensed it and came to his bunk, wrapping a heavy arm around the other mech's shoulders.

'Dude, its alright to miss her you know. An, I know that it pretty conflicting on this planet, but some of em believe if you do good things like DJ did, you go to a pretty awesome place. And you live even happier there than you did while you were on Earth. Apparently they can even watch our lives like some cable show! So, do you want her to look down and watch a soap opera or the funniest comedy she has ever heard of on any galaxy?'

Sunny laughed at his brother before running to their storage room to grab their plans, his brother at his heels. As it was meant to be.

DJ would be happy to watch this.

I dunno if there is beach there. I'm Australian. Bear with me.

Yea, if you've seen ROTF three guesses to what I'm talking about…

**END NOTES**

I thought it was a semi sweet ending. I thought about making it so DJ lived but, it didn't have the same impact. I just couldn't get it to mesh right. You want have a go? Go for it and send me the link, I wanna be able to see how you did.

Now I dunno if what I said about the whole life after death thing is gonna be offensive to people or not, but I think it would have cheered Sunny up some, so I put it in. I didn't put a warning for it cos I didn't think it was a major enough part to have to comment on. If I'm wrong, say it, I'll edit I suppose =P

Lastly, yea It was a rabid plot bunny on a pogo stick. It wouldn't stop bouncing so I just got it out there. I was started and planned at day time but the official finish is 1:50am. So if there are strange bits, that may be why. Just a heads up!

**R&R COS ITS MY BIRTHDAY AND YOUR REVIEWS WOULD BE AN AWESOME PRESENT!!!**

3 Archer


End file.
